How Making Caramel Can Turn Into Disaster
by Who Dares Wins
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara try to make caramel for Cracker Jacks but it goes all wrong......


________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer Thingie: Umm…This is my first time so….I don't "own" any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I REALLY wish I did though. Okay well on with my fic thingie.

________________________________________________________________________

**How Making Caramel Can Turn Into Disaster:**

Scene- Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are running around like morons looking for some Cracker Jacks.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Oh yeah, I don't own Cracker Jacks either, those things are good, I wish I owned both Yu Yu Hakusho AND Cracker Jacks, hmmm… I 'm gonna go find me some Cracker Jacks.

________________________________________________________________________

Hiei- Neeeeeeeeeeed sugary popcorn!!!

Kuwabara- It's just caramel coated popcorn, we can make it. 

Kurama- But how?

Hiei- Okay. But we need a stove to heat the caramel. ::Stove appears in a magician's cloud:: How did that get here?

Kurama- ::Cough cough:: And sugar. (Mound of sugar appears) 

Hiei- ::Stares:: I'm in heaven! ::Jumps in sugar and starts swimming:: Hey look! I'm swimming in sugar!

Kurama- Granulated sugar to be precise. 

Kuwabara- If we can get anything by saying its name then why not say…

Hiei- More sugar! ::Another mound of sugar appears::

Kurama- A box of Cracker Jacks! ::A box appears with some guys holding crackers::

Kuwabara- Who are you?! And how did you get here?

Guy 1- Wanna cracker? 

Guy 2- I'm Jack and he's Jack.

Hiei- That explains Cracker Jacks. 

Guy 2- Here, have a free complimentary box. ::Guy 1 and 2 run off::

Kuwabara- Back to making caramel…

Kurama- So now we have a stove, 2 mounds of sugar, and a box. 

Hiei- What else do we need?

Kuwabara- Already popped popcorn. ::Popcorn package appears:: I said ALREADY popped!

Hiei- Maybe it didn't hear right. Well, now we need a microwave to pop this stuff. ::Microwave appears, it hovers and then lands on both Kuwabara's and Hiei's feet:: 

Kuwabara and Hiei- Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Kurama- We might need some ice and something to sit on, AND PLEASE DON'T LET IT LAND ON ME! ::Ice cubes fall from the sky like rain::

Hiei- It's snowing! ::Tires to get up but sits back down on the ground because of his foot::

Kurama- ::Looks up:: Where's something to sit on?? ::3 hay bales appears and gently float to the ground::

Kuwabara- You didn't specify what to sit on. ::Sits on hay bale:: Itchy!

Hiei- Hurry up! I need some Cracker Jacks!

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Mwahahahaha! I have my Cracker Jacks, but Hiei doesn't….I'm not sharing!

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama- Okay well I'll pop the popcorn. ::Put popcorn bag in microwave::

*2 Minutes Later*

Microwave- Ding!

Kuwabara- I want my foot to not hurt. ::His foot hurts even worse:: Why are you so cruel?

Hiei- From watching you Kuwabara I won't ask for my foot to be better.

Kuwabara- ::Glares @ Hiei::

Kurama- What else do we need? ::Ingredients list appears in Kurama's hand::

Hiei- Cool! What am I missing? ::Deodorant appears in Hiei's hand:: Hey, I just took a shower this morning!

Kurama- ::Reads:: Reheat oven to 575 Degrees??!?!?!?!

Hiei- Will our stove even go that high? 

Kuwabara- I dunno, lets see. ::Gets up:: My leg, it's better! ::Hurts again::

Hiei- You cursed it!!!

Kurama- Hmm…::Presses some buttons on stove. It starts shaking::

Kuwabara: Holy crap! Open it!!

Hiei- No don't! I once saw a movie where a guy opened his stove and he was sucked into the Stove Underworld, where all the bad stoves go.

Kuwabara- Why don't we ask if we should open it? ::Piece of paper floats into Kuwabara's hands:: If you open it, you will become rich.

Hiei- HURRY! Open it before the money is burnt!

Kurama- ::Cautiously open stove door, purple fumes spill out. Cough cough hack hack choke choke::

Hiei- Don't die on us!

Kurama- I won't, we have caramel to make!

Kuwabara- What does the ingredients list say?

Kurama- ::Frantically searches:: It's gone!

Hiei- It disappeared!

Kuwabara- Wait, maybe all the things that we got will slowly disappear. And the ingredients list was first!!!!

Hiei- ::Opening and closing stove:: THIS STOVE IS A PORTAL TO THE DARK DIMENSION!!!!!!!!!

Kurama- ::Face faults:: No, its our key for making caramel for Cracker Jacks. 

Kuwabara- Ohhh so that's what we're doing…..

Hiei- Put the sugar in the oven.

Kurama- I will not take orders from you and first we need a pan. ::Metal pan appears:: We might another 3. ::More pans appear:: Start filling these with sugar!

Hiei- ::Climbs to top of sugar mound:: I'm king of the sugar grains!

Kuwabara- ::Knocks over Hiei and starts filling pans with sugar:: 

*10 Minutes Later*

Hiei- ::Sliding down the sugar mound::  Wwwwhhhhoooaaaa!!!

Kurama- ::Puts pans in stove:: Okay, now we have to wait.

Hiei- You know we didn't need 2 sugar mounds for making caramel…..

Kuwabara- Yeah you just seemed to like sugar mounds so much you asked for another one.

Kurama- This might take all day. 

Hiei- ::Skiing on sugar mounds:: Did you say something? 

Kurama- Nothing, just that I see your foot is better. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- I wanna go ski on sugar mounds and get sugar down my pants!!!!! 

________________________________________________________________________

*1 Hour later*

Kurama- Who has the popcorn?

Kuwabara- He he. I was hungry. And you can always ask for another bag. We still have the microwave.

Hiei- ::Mound of sugar disappears:: Nooooooo! At least I have another one. ::Runs to second sugar mound::

Kurama- I need another bag of popcorn. ::Nothing happens:: I said I need another bag of popcorn!

Kuwabara- It stopped being nice and giving us stuff. ::Cow comes and lands on him:: My back, my appendix!

Kurama- It's confusing orders. Whoever wanted a cow got popcorn. Can we get a doctor or surgeon? ::Plumber walks out of mist::

Kuwabara- We asked for a doctor, not a plumber. 

Plumber- Hey, this isn't Singapore. ::Walks away leaving a trail of tools::

Hiei- Lets follow the trail! ::Starts following the tools::

Kurama- Kuwabara, watch the caramel. We'll be back. ::Hiei and Kurama leave::

Hiei- I wonder where this goes…::Picks up tools while walking::

Kurama- Put those down sugar-for-brains! We'll need them to follow back. ::Mist thickens:: 

Hiei- Okay. ::Drops tools. They follow the trail until they come upon a big cauldron:: Where's the witch with the crooked nose stirring whatever is in this pot?

Kurama- I wanna know what's in it. ::Tries to jump high enough to see but fails:: Give me a lift. 

Hiei- No, I'm weak! YOU give me a hand. 

Kurama- ::Mumbles some colorful words::

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Pretty colors! Kurama just says some words that little children shouldn't hear. ^-^

________________________________________________________________________

Hiei- ::Gets on Kurama's back and peeks in:: IT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR OUR WHILE LIVES!!

Kurama- What _have_ we been looking for our whole lives?

Hiei- ::Gets down:: Some brown stuff.

Kurama- O_O CARAMEL?

Hiei- I guess so..

Kurama: Lemme see! ::Stands on Hiei's shoulders:: It IS caramel! We have to go tell Kuwabara! ::They run back following the trail of tools::

Kuwabara- Look! I made caramel! ::Holds up a small pan of caramel::

Hiei: Forget that! We found a while big pot of it!

Kurama- What happened to the cow?

Kurama- Oh, I made lots of caramel, but that cow ate most of it. This is all that's left of it. ::Holds up that small pan of caramel::

Hiei- Come! We must go and get the sugary sweetness of sugary caramel! ::They run to through the mist to the land of caramel::

Kuwabara- Holy crap! Give us popcorn! ::Kernels of unpopped popcorn rain into the caramel and onto Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara::

Kurama- Ahem! Popped popcorn! ::Popcorn rains down on them and the caramel::

Hiei- I'm swimming in caramel! ::Swims in the caramel::

Kurama- We have once again possessed Cracker Jacks!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

That's my first story of caramel! Please give me good reviews, I am a newcomer...spare me! ^_^


End file.
